


Tantra Tutoring

by JacklesandHydelecki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Destiel - Freeform, Eye Sex, First Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklesandHydelecki/pseuds/JacklesandHydelecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 9 is well underway and Jensen is a little frustrated with his wife so far away. Misha decides to offer the wisdom and relief of Eastern mysticism and meditation to help them reconnect. It does not go as planned fortunately for all of us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Lesson

“Cas, you gotta go.” Dean said it with a tremble, the pain behind his eyes evident despite his composed exterior. 

Castiel stared at Dean, letting all the hurt he was feeling etch lines across his face and bring tears to his eyes. He was too new to human to emotions to be able to school his features properly to hide the pain. He wasn’t a Winchester, after all. A million questions flew across his synapses and his confusion was mixed with an overwhelming sense of loneliness as he began to contemplate his life alone away from the love and protection of the Winchesters. He exhaled shakily, blue eyes still locked with Dean’s, looking for the answers to his unspoken questions in his troubled expression. 

*******

“AAAAAAAAAAND CUT!”

Jensen and Misha blinked almost simultaneously, breaking the intensity of the stare they had been sharing for Misha’s coverage.

“That was perfect guys. Great work! I think we’re done for the evening, see you tomorrow.”

Jensen grinned at Misha, comfortably slinging his arm around his friend. 

“Man I thought my contacts were gonna dry out I had to stare at you for so long.”

Misha smiled back and used the hand on the arm that wasn’t encumbered by the weight of Jensen’s half hug to rub his own eyes. 

“Yeah, well you know the fangirls demand that we stare amorously into each other’s eyes for at least thirty seconds every time we interact on camera. I’m also pretty sure we’re legally obligated to eye fuck each other by the CW, I think I read something about it in our renewal contracts.”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. His whole body shook with mirth that echoed aftershocks into Misha’s body next to him along Jensen’s arm. 

“Jared told me there’s a video compilation done by a fan of all the time we spend staring at each other on screen, it’s like an hour long.” Jensen dropped his arm from Misha’s shoulders running his hands in his hair instead. 

“Think of all the other things we could have done with that hour.” Misha smirked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jensen pushed him affectionately, “Shut up you letch. Go home to your wife and stare her down for a while.”

“Can’t, she’s visiting her folks with the kids until next week.” He sighed plaintively. “Guess I’ll have to take all my sexual frustration out in self-abuse. Do me a favor next time though?” 

Jensen turned toward Misha, knowing that he wasn’t going to actually ask for anything reasonable, but intrigued despite himself. “Yeah, what?”

“Try not to give me the come fuck me stare so hard.” 

Misha giggled then scampered backwards as Jensen tried to swat him on the ass for being a flirty little shit. 

“Yeah, tell me alllll about your sexual frustration, Mr. My-wife-lives-in-Vancouver-and-I-can-have-sex-with-her-whenever-I-want.” 

Misha’s grin dropped, he looked at Jensen with concern furrowing his brow. 

“Jensen, is everything alright with you and Danneel?”

Jensen shook his head at Misha’s sharp transition from puckish trickster to soulful confidante. 

“Yeah, we’re good, it’s just really tough being so far away from her and JJ. We only see each other on the weekends and it’s never enough time to really get to know each other again before I have to fly back.”

Misha placed a hand on Jensen’s arm. “Skype?” 

“Yeah we do, it’s just, well, Dani isn’t really in the mood for sexy times via video feed, and we are discovering that sex is the last thing we want to do in bed after a whole day of dirty diapers and spit up. Which is totally understandable, it just leaves me…”

“Frustrated?” Misha supplied with a tiny smirk.

Jensen looked at his friend and smirked back, “Yeah.”

They were quiet for a bit walking back to their trailers, Misha had the look on his face he usually only got when he was niggling at an idea that inevitably resulted in some kind of insanity via his twitter feed.

Jensen was eyeing Misha suspiciously, trying to figure out what the mad genius was grinding his gears over. Finally, the suspense drove him to ask, “OK so what are you plotting?”

Misha looked surprised to be called out before the mischief as he was generating had been managed. 

“I...nothing.” He said looking sheepish. 

Now Jensen was really curious. “No, really. What is your twisted little mind worrying at?”

Misha glanced at Jensen then firmly locked eyes with the ground in front of his feet. His posture sank into itself giving the impression of being meek, timid, and subservient, which automatically put Jensen on guard. Misha only pulled that sort of crap if he was trying to convince Jensen of something he knew his friend wouldn’t want to do. 

“It’s just...I think that you might be able to solve your little problem, if you had the right tools.”

Misha kicked at the ground like a teenage girl on her first date, looking for all intents and purposes as demure as it was possible for a six foot tall, one-hundred ninety pound, athlete to look. 

Jensen crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive posture, staring at the top of Misha’s head which was only visible because his face was pointed at the ground. 

“What tools would that be?” Jensen asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm and trepidation. 

A soft huff escaped Misha’s lips, to the untrained ear it might have sounded like a sigh, but Jensen knew Misha better. Misha was trying not to chortle with glee at his own cleverness and a slight chuff of laughter had escaped, despite his best efforts. If possible Jensen became even more wary of what his friend was about to say. 

“Misha, what the hell are you talking about? C’mon out with it, I ain’t got all night.”

And just like that all the molly coddling of his posture and expression dropped and Misha looked at Jensen with the fierce light of his peculiar brand of madness dancing behind his eyes. A grin split his full pink lips and he flashed his white teeth as he prepared to launch into his proposal. 

“OK. So, you said Danneel doesn’t like to do video sex...”

“No.” Jensen cut him off, raising one hand in a stopping gesture. He knew whatever came next with that sort of intro could only be pure unadulterated evil genius and he was tired, and horny, and they had an early call the next morning. 

“But…”

“I said no, Misha.” 

Jensen looked at his blue eyed friend who was pouting and bouncing, simultaneously. A conflict of emotions and body language that could only mean that Misha wasn’t going to let this go until he was allowed to let the flood gates of insanity pour out of his mouth. Jensen had seen this before, if he walked away now Misha would continue to pester him until all hours of the morning; calling his phone, knocking on his door, leaving notes on his trailer, emailing his inbox until was full… He wouldn’t be ignored, couldn’t be denied. Misha, at times, was more a force of nature than a man. Jensen knew this because he knew Misha, so with a weary sigh he motioned his costar to follow him into his trailer. 

“Alright, I’ll let you spew your crazy at me, but I need a drink first. You want?”

Misha nodded excitedly. He was bursting with energy, the tension nearly crackling off of his lithe form like a spring pulled taught about to uncoil. Jensen fortified himself with a quick shot of bourbon from his bar. Then poured two glasses with two fingers of whiskey setting one on the table in front of where Misha stood still bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation. He knew from experience that Misha wouldn’t touch a drop until he got to have his say. If he was unfortunately burdened with a glass with liquid in it during his rant said liquid was more likely to end up on the floor than in his mouth, a victim of Misha’s tendency to gesticulate wildly during such a spiel. So it would sit safely on the table top until its owner decided to quench his word-torn throat. Jensen took a sip of his bourbon and sat back on the couch, squirming for a moment to get comfortable. Then he waited a beat longer, the tension palpable as Misha practically squealed with the need to give birth to his idea, but knowing that Jensen would only listen if he waited patiently until he was allowed to speak. 

Finally resigning himself to his fate Jensen locked eyes with Misha and gave the raised palm open arm gesture that indicated he should begin. 

Misha licked his lips and taking a deep breath he began, “So, we have established that you are suffering from a lack of sexual stimulation vis-à-vis your interactions with your wife during your physical time together. However, if you are willing, I would like to propose that I teach you some techniques I learned in my time Tibet and India that allow you to evoke physical response in your mate utilizing only body language and emotive expressions. I think this, combined with some of the meditative techniques that are utilized in tantra, would allow you and your wife to experience mutually beneficial orgasms via video chat. This experience can be heightened with the addition of verbal stimulation, though I’m sure you know how to talk dirty, so I wouldn’t really have to teach you anything there. Anyway, I digress. My point is that, I have this knowledge and I would very much like to impart it on you, my friend, so that you can have a happy and healthy sexual existence. If you want to. Which I can’t imagine why you WOULDN’T want to because who doesn’t want to have a healthy sexual exist….”

Jensen held up his hand. “I get it Mish, sit down would you? You’re making me nervous. You pace around like a homeless guy talking to the voices in his head.”

“That’s not an inaccurate allegory of my life history up to this point.” Misha snarked as he sat down next to Jensen on the opposite end of the couch.

Misha took his first sip of bourbon, swallowing half the glass and chasing the taste of it across his lips with his tongue. 

Misha glanced over at Jensen, who was contemplating the golden liquid rolling around in his glass. His green eyes focused intently as the waves of liquor rose and fell, crashing against the transparent walls that kept them from escaping. Without looking up to meet Misha’s eyes he spoke softly, a touch of Dean’s gravelly tone slipping into his voice.

“How would this work? You just tell me to do stuff and I try it out with Dani?”

Misha smiled into his glass. “No. Tantra is a much more internal experience at first, you have to learn to know your body and how it operates to be able to share that pleasure with your partner.”

Jensen tried to hide his surprise but his eyebrows gave him away as they rose almost to his hairline. 

“What like masturbation? Mish you’re not gonna watch me jack off are you?” 

Misha chuckled, “Not unless you want me to. I mean, you need to spend some time thinking of things that turn you on, remembering what feels good, learning how your body likes to be touched from the inside. It’s very cathartic. If you want I can be with you, as sort of a guide through the meditation. I can prompt you and you can tell me if your body responds and how. If you’re not comfortable with that you can keep a journal that helps you remember what pleasures you best enjoy.”

Jensen was quiet. He tipped his glass and drank deeply, giving his mind time to contemplate what he was thinking about agreeing to. It was very intimate, he trusted Misha, but this was a completely other level of trust, of friendship, he wasn’t sure he could be that vulnerable with another man, even his friend. 

“I think I have given you quite a bit to mull over, I’m gonna go, you let me know what you decide...alright, Jensen?” Misha got up setting his glass on the table again. 

Jensen looked up to see his friend standing over him, a soft and affectionate expression on his face, so very different from the tense elation of inspiration it had held just moments before. He thought about all the times he’d stared into those blue eyes; as Dean, as Jensen. And he saw all the genuine care and respect that Misha held for him there. A wind seemed to blow through his mind clearing out the barricades and roadblocks that would prevent him from embarking on such a strange endeavor. And just like that he chose to follow this white rabbit down the rabbit hole. 

Jensen grinned. “Yeah, let's do it.”

Misha blinked, he had expected many different outcomes but this one set him back on his heels. 

“Yes?”

“Yeah, Mish. I'm ready, teach me your Svengali sex mojo.”

Misha laughed, his body spasming with the joyful sound. 

“Well first of all; I’m not a Svengali and this isn’t sex mojo, it’s part of a much larger religious practice that often takes people many years of dedication and devotion to master.”

“Years? But I thought you said…” Jensen’s look of confusion was both adorable and oddly erotic. 

Misha relished it for just a moment before he clarified, “Well I have studied this for years, so fortunately you get all the good stuff and don’t have to put in any of the hard work. I’m like the cliffs notes of tantric sex.”

Jensen grinned. “So can we start now?”

Misha thought for a moment, “Generally it's best to meditate when you have no chemicals in your system and have fasted for at least eight hours before hand…”

Jensen frowned, “You expect me to fast? And no chemicals? I ain’t given up my caffeine and my whiskey Collins, no matter how good the sex is supposed to be.”

Misha grinned again. “But I come from the Westernized Svengali tribe so I think that it might actually act in our favor to have some social lubricant in our systems before we explore your innermost desires.”

Jensen felt his cheeks flush as Misha’s voice dropped down an octave when he said “innermost desires”. He felt his stomach clench with a little flutter of nervousness and…perhaps arousal, at the implication of his words. 

Jensen rose walking to the bar to pour more liquid into his own and Misha’s glasses. 

“Well I’m about a quart down on social lubricant so let’s filler up!” Misha, grinning, took his glass and clinked it against Jensen’s.

“To exploring your inner frontier.” Jensen spluttered into his whiskey. 

As he coughed he managed. “There are so many things wrong with that…I can’t…So many bad jokes.” 

Then he collapsed in giggles onto the couch laying with his feet on the armrest and his shoulders touching Misha’s in the corner. 

“Jeez, make yourself comfortable Jay, why don’t you?” Misha said mock offended. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Jensen drawled kicking off his boots unceremoniously and propping his socked feet back on the armrest. 

“OK, so shoot. Svengali me.”

Misha laughed again. “Alright mister, for this to work you have to answer truthfully, and you have to keep your eyes closed, without falling asleep, for the entire session. Think you can manage that?”

Jensen nodded assent sipping once more on his whiskey before setting it on the table and lying down fully with his head resting on Misha’s thigh. 

Misha restrained his surprise, barely, but managed to recover quickly by taking charge of the meditation session.

“OK Jensen I want you to relax your body and focus on your breathing. Clear your mind of any thoughts. Picture a blank wall, an empty room, or complete blackness. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.” Misha felt the tension leaving Jensen’s shoulders and spine as he relaxing into his breathing exercise. Misha was pretty sure Jensen had never done anything like this before but his body seemed to take to it like it was an old pro, perhaps his friend had done similar work in acting classes sometime in his past. 

“Good, good. I want you to keep breathing nice and deep and slow. I want you to picture yourself floating in a suspended state; you cannot feel anything pressing on your flesh but air.” 

Jensen let a slight sigh escape his lips as his mind embraced the soothing imagery of floating. He felt his limbs tingle as if he were afraid of falling, he knew this sensation, it was how he felt right before he fell asleep, but different because he could control it and make it ebb and flow like waves of sensation crashing on his nerves. 

“Jensen you should concentrate on your heart beat, can you hear it? Feel it? Breathe in time with your heart; one, two, three, beats in; one, two, three beats out.”

Jensen felt the rhythm of his life force; his body, heart, lungs, all working in tandem. The oxygen he was breathing flooding his heart with warm healthy life’s blood, rushing out to each cell of his body. He could almost feel each individual one all moving in time with the steady thrum of his strong heartbeat. 

“Now Jensen I want you to think of something that arouses you, something that brings you pleasure.”

Jensen imagined Danneel and the first time he made love to her, how soft and warm and wet she’d been. He remembered being so gentle with her, pressing himself inch by inch inside her, always looking at her to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Feeling her heat enclose him, that squeeze when he brushed that sweet spot inside her. 

Misha felt Jensen’s heartbeat speed up, and as his eyes traveled over his friend he could see the distinct shape of his erection beginning to tent his jeans. Misha looked away; glad that Jensen’s eyes were closed so he couldn't see the flush of embarrassment that had crept into his cheeks. 

“Good Jensen, now, I want you to isolate that feeling; the feeling of pleasure, the arousal, the way it feels as it moves through your body. Follow it up and down your nerve endings, from your brain to your…c, er hmm…” Misha cleared his throat, “To your cock.” He said it, praying that Jensen didn't notice that his voice had trembled. 

Jensen was so deep in meditation that he barely noticed Misha’s stumble. He was too busy following the pleasure as it coursed through his body, as it doubled and redoubled over itself, as he chased it along his nerve endings. He could feel it building and growing like a living thing inside of him. Strangely, it wasn't focused on his cock, it was more dispersed throughout his entire body, like his skin was as sensitive as his organ. 

“Now Jensen, feel that pleasure. Hold onto that sensation. I want you to tell me what gives you that feeling.”

Jensen had to let go of some of his concentration to remember how to talk. “D-Danneel.”

Misha smiled. “Good. What else?” Jensen chased the pleasure deeper into his mind, remembering other women, who’d given him the sensation but not the intensity he was seeking, he passed them over. He remembered being a teenage boy and watching a porn movie that his friends had found in his dad’s basement. It had had a woman who was being tied up in intricate knots, the rope pressing into her flesh, surrendering to the man who was binding her. He had come in his boxer shorts at the thought of being held down, defenseless, that way.

“Being..tied up, bound.” It was Misha’s turn to have his eyebrows try to meet his hairline. But he kept his composure; he wasn't here to judge after all, he was here to help his friend. 

“Very good, Jensen, anything else?” Jensen continued to follow the spike of pleasure deep into his subconscious; he recalled an orgasm he had in the boy’s bathroom in middle school after his math teacher had bent over to adjust her garters and flashed a bit of leg. 

“G-garters, legs, nice legs. Mmmmnuh!” Jensen was feeling overwhelmed by the sensation of his own pleasure, every time he named one of his darkest fantasies it made his body remember how it felt to come because of them. 

“Jensen keep breathing, steady rhythm, focus on that for a minute.” Jensen was trying to focus, he was trying to breathe but his body felt like it was on fire, full to bursting with the pleasure of a thousand orgasms over his 35 years. He kept searching in the shadowy depths of his mind. What secret pleasure was hidden here? He felt like there was a point he was moving towards now, a summit. He followed the feeling, the roar of his pleasure deafening his ears to Misha, who was trying to bring him back out of his meditation. He followed the sensation, the feeling skyrocketing through his mind like lightening across the Texas plains. Then he found it, he saw his darkest fantasy, and his whole body convulsed with the realization.

“B-b-blue eyes!” Jensen shouted as he came, his eyes flying open as he moaned and his body shook. The orgasm continued until his muscles were in Charlie horses and he felt like his jeans held a torrent of semen. His spine was pulled into a perfect arch with the top of his head balanced on Misha’s thigh, his arms splayed to the side desperately grasping at empty air. Jensen’s muscles finally began to relax and he slid to lie down fully on the couch with his head in Misha’s lap. His eyes were unfocused and glassy, not registering anything they were supposed to be seeing. Jensen’s mind was a perfect, blank, calm. He had never come like that in his life. He didn't even know it was possible to do so. He floated for a while. 

Misha calmly stroked Jensen’s hair as he came back to consciousness. He hadn't expected his friend to have such an intense first session; Jensen was obviously very sexually repressed if that much energy came out of an exploratory meditative state. 

Jensen’s eyes began to focus again. The first thing he perceived was a pair of crystal blue eyes staring at him, he shivered with the recollection of his pleasure. 

“So when’s the next session, Yoda?” Misha grinned and got up to get Jensen a towel. 

“I recommend we work on this daily until we can move forward to the next phase.” 

“Next phase?” Jensen slurred lazily. 

“Sure, externalizing your pleasure, literally making someone come by merely looking at them.” Jensen almost choked on his own saliva. 

“You can do that?” 

Misha came back out of the bathroom holding a wet towel and a dry one. 

“Well, I haven’t done it in a while, but yeah, if you share the same head space and know the right ways to use your body and eyes, yes, it is incredibly possible.” 

Jensen took the proffered towels, making his way to the bathroom to clean himself up properly. 

“So seriously, tomorrow, can we do this again?” 

Misha grinned. “Sure and I don’t know your plans for the weekend but I think you are such an exceptional student I’m sure we could get you to at least panty dropper level by the end of Sunday.”

“Like I need any help with the panty dropping. I wanna work on making someone explode just by winking at them.” 

“Jensen, you do realize you have an entire legion of women who do just that when you smile, or sneeze, or I don’t know, wiggle your eyebrows suggestively.”

Misha could practically hear Jensen rolling his eyes. “Yeah, but I wanna do it to my wife who is two thousand miles away through a video screen.”

“Well then," Misha growled in his best Yoda impression; "Master you will be, but work hard, you must.” 

Jensen wandered back out into the living room in a new pair of pants. 

“I’m gonna have to burn that other pair.” Misha giggled.

“I doubt they’d catch, they were pretty soaked.” Jensen rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, go with the obvious joke. But seriously, why didn't you warn me that meditation could do that?”

Misha let his grin slip and glanced away from Jensen. “Honestly, that sort of thing only happens after many months of transcendental meditation, usually. And sometimes not at all. You are like a child prodigy in tantra.”

Jensen grinned wryly, “So I’m really good at thinking myself to orgasm. What a super power. Batman ain't got nothin’ on me.”

Misha guffawed. “I am sorry I didn't warn you that could happen, it was my oversight. Next time I’ll make sure you sign a waiver.”

It was Jensen’s turn to laugh riotously. “I’ll do that." Jensen yawned widely, letting fatigue slip into his expression for the first time that evening.

"OK I am beat,” Jensen cast a warning glance at Misha who was ready to interrupt with a rather obvious sexual innuendo, “Shut up." Jensen stood and Misha followed suit, making their way to the door of Jensen's trailer. 

"Anyway, I need to sleep. We have an early call tomorrow, so can we make a date for more tantric tutoring tomorrow evening?”

“Tantric tutoring? Oh, I am so opening a side business. I'd make a mint; market my skills to housewives and new-age hippies.” Jensen laughed tiredly.

“Alright, I can take a hint. See you tomorrow evening after shooting, get some sleep Jensen. Later.”

Jensen who was already half asleep on his feet muttered his goodbye. He closed and locked the door behind Misha and crossing the short distance back to the comfort of the couch, lay face down in the cushions that still smelled of Misha's aftershave. Sighing contentedly, he then slid into a dreamless sleep.


	2. The Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I liked this story so much I decided to go ahead and make it a multi-chapter fic. I have no idea how long it will be by the end but I'm hoping for 5-10 chapters. If you like please leave a comment or a kudos. And I apologize in advance if my grammar is terrible since all my stuff is unbetaed. Happy reading cockles fans!**   
> 

Jensen woke with a twinge in his neck from sleeping on the ill-fitting couch all night. He stretched as he yawned. Then he whipped his head rapidly to the right, putting pressure under his jaw to encourage his vertebrae to crack and realign. He had been dreaming; it had been a good dream. His hands traveled down his flannel shirt to discover the hard bulge in his jeans, a VERY good dream. 

He hummed a bit as he stood up making his way toward the small bathroom in the trailer to have a quick shower before heading to the make-up trailer to start the day of filming.

He removed his clothes as he waited for the water temperature to regulate and looked at himself in the steam-clouding mirror. He wiped a bit of condensation off revealing his piercing green eyes. He stared at himself, remembering the events of last night, wondering silently how you could use just your eyes and body language to bring someone to climax. He gave himself a come hither glare, the one he usually used to make Misha break into a fit of helpless giggles during takes. 

He huffed out a laugh under his breath. That certainly wasn’t the kind of look that Misha was talking about. Shaking his head, he stepped into the warm stream of water letting it clear his mind so he could focus on today’s lines. As the warmth seeped into his stiff muscles, he let his mind relax, just as he had the previous evening during his guided meditation with Misha. Images and sensations from his dream flooded through his calm consciousness; the warmth of skin pressing against his, fingertips tracing tickling lines down his torso, the sharp bite of warm breath cooling saliva-licked flesh along the erogenous zones on his neck.

Jensen was suddenly very aware of the pulsing need of his engorged organ. He remembered Misha’s words, _“Now, Jensen, I want you to isolate that feeling; the feeling of pleasure, the arousal, the way it feels as it moves through your body…”_

Jensen felt his heartbeat rapidly increase and his breathing quicken, remembering Misha’s lessons he took deep breaths to calm himself back into a zen state. Breathing deep into his lungs he sank deeper into his mind. As he expelled long exhales, bringing his heart rate back down, he let the feeling of want throb through his body. The sensation started at his cock and radiated outward.

He felt each droplet of water flowing over his skin like a thousand tiny fingers teasing and taunting his aroused flesh. He shifted his body until his back was pressed against the cool wall of the shower stall, his feet extended at an angle to press against the bottom seam of the opposite wall.

Jensen took a moment to relish the feeling of being suspended between two solid surfaces; his ass hanging in the open air as the water rushed down his chest and between his bowed legs. He felt orgasmic, the pleasure coursing through his veins was nearly enough to make him come and he hadn’t even touched himself yet.

He began to run his hands over his balls, a small whimper escaping his lips. He made a move to grasp his cock at the root and started a slow, glorious slide up to the swollen purple tip. In his mind fireworks flew across his nerves in response to his own gentle caress. His skin pulled taught as goosebumps broke out across his body, in anticipation of his release. Just as his hand began to glide across the seeping pre-come at his slit, he heard a knock at the door of the trailer. He was reminded again of the thin walls of fiberglass that separated him from the outside world and the hundreds of crew members who were arriving on set for another day of filming.

He groaned and dropped his hands to press himself back to standing in the stall. He shut off the water as he reached for a towel, calling out to the person, most likely a PA, on the other side of the door, “Be just a minute!”

His body felt like it was humming with the anticipation of orgasm. The denial of release seemed to recycle into his heated flesh and turn his whole body into a hypersensitive organ. He felt the rough caress of the terrycloth along his thighs and arms as he toweled off, the tingle made him stifle a moan. He looked down at his cock which was throbbing and straining between his legs. He sighed, trying to breathe and calm himself down. He willed the arousal to disperse throughout his body as he took several deep, cleansing breaths.

To his surprise, when he looked down again his cock had begun to shrink, but the feeling of overly sensitive skin remained, as if his body had absorbed all of his need and translated it throughout his entire form.

He acutely felt the grain of denim below his fingertips as he grabbed his jeans. When he slid his legs through the cloth he couldn’t help but feel the zing of pleasure, making his nipples hard. The same feeling followed as he pulled on a t-shirt. The gentle rub across his too sensitive nipples made it difficult to focus on anything but the hum of near orgasm pervading his flesh.

“Mister Ackles?” Jensen started. He heard the muffled voice accompanying a second knock at the door of his trailer. He nearly came in his shorts as he pulled on his socks and shoes, his cock hanging limp but still leaking in his jeans. Jensen huffed out a frustrated sigh; it was going to be a very long day.

****

Hair and make-up was an exercise in embarrassment. When Jeanie was running her hands through his hair to spike it into Dean’s classic coiffure, he nearly lost it. He bit his lips so hard he actually drew blood. And his hands were sore from having to white knuckle the chair arms. He was breathing so deeply trying to keep calm that he felt incredibly dizzy. In short, he was a complete wreck.

Jared was cracking jokes and being his usual irrepressible self on the other side of the make-up trailer. Which made it nearly impossible for Jensen to concentrate. Which meant that he was about to give a guttural moan loud enough to scare the entire crew and collapse into a puddle of orgasmic release, embarrassment be damned. The only thing keeping him sane, keeping him from tipping over the edge, was one thought: _I have to find Misha. Misha can fix this._

Jensen ground his teeth as Zabrina finished applying the airbrushed foundation to his face. Fortunately, Dean really only needed a little clear mascara and light bronzer. If he’d had to sit in the chair for longer than ten minutes he would have lost it, as each grain of make-up felt like tiny little kisses peppered across his face. When Zabrina pronounced him done, he rocketed out of the chair throwing a quick “See you on set!” in Jared’s general direction as he threw open the door and vaulted the stairs making a bee-line for Misha’s trailer.

Misha had the same call time as Jensen and Jared, but they were only appearing in a couple scenes together this episode, ones they’d already shot, so he would only be needed on set at times when he and Jared weren’t there. Jensen hated this ships-passing-in-the-night style of filming, but it was necessary for the story arc this season. At least they could still hang out on evenings when Misha was in town for his few episodes of filming.

Out of breath, Jensen took a moment to compose himself at the base of the stairs leading up to Misha’s trailer door. He could hear the sounds of some loud explosions reverberating out of the slightly open windows. Jensen smiled thinking of the hours Misha had spent in Jared’s trailer playing _Halo_ during the past seasons. Misha had gained a penchant for playing RPG’s in his time away from set. The sprawling fantasy realms full of orcs and elves and quest lines suited Misha’s expansive imagination perfectly.

Jensen dusted himself off, shivering at his own touch. The hairs at the back of his neck rose and he exhaled forcefully. Shaking his head to clear it of the rush of endorphins, he raised his fist to knock at the door. Misha opened it promptly, a huge grin lighting up his face.

“To what do I owe the pleasure? Aren’t you supposed to be on set?”

Jensen looked grimly into his friend’s blue eyes. “Mish, hey.”

Jensen suddenly felt inexplicably nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck out of force of habit and immediately regretted the decision as the flood of arousal dilated his pupils from tiny pinpricks to gleaming black dinner plates and forced a soft moan out of his full lips.

Misha took a sharp breath as he recognized Jensen’s intimate expulsion of sound.

“Jen? You OK?”

Jensen looked up at Misha; his brow furrowed with concern, his blue eyes mildly dilated in response to Jensen’s obvious excitement.

“No. Mish, not at all. Can I come in? We need to talk.”

Misha stepped to the side and let Jensen pass, briefly brushing against his costar as he did. The slight touch of fabric on fabric on top of flesh felt exponentially larger on Jensen's over wrought nervous system. Jensen dug his nails into his palm to keep from reacting. He heard Misha shut the door behind him. And then he was there, in Jensen’s space.

Misha has always been someone who had issues respecting other’s personal space. It became blatantly apparent that he and Jared shared that trait in common after the first episode they had filmed together. Jared had pulled his usual touchy-feely manhandling on Jensen, and Misha, getting the hang of the J’s banter, had happily followed suit. Before he knew it, Misha was just as physical with Jensen as Jared was in most takes. And it had translated to the screen; the writers wrote jokes about it into the characterizations of their roles, and off-screen the fans noted and read into each touch that was captured at cons and behind the scenes.

Misha put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, meant to be a comforting gesture, but Jensen’s reaction was anything but comfortable. Jensen arched his back, his hips pushing forward straining for contact and meeting Misha’s waiting hip bone. Misha’s hands rubbed down his upper arms, as he tried to push Jensen back a bit, to assert some control over a situation that had rapidly gotten out of hand. Jensen’s reaction was nothing short of sinful as his eyes rolled back in his head and he reached up to grasp the back of Misha’s arms, trying to pull him flush against his burning skin.

“Holy shit! Jay, what the fuck?!?”

Jensen tried to breathe, tried to calm down, but he felt the dam break, he just wanted to feel someone pressed against him, all he needed was a little friction to push himself over the edge. He went from pulling to pushing; slamming his body forward into Misha’s pushing them both backward until they fell over the edge of Misha's overstuffed couch arm.

“Ow! God dammit, Jensen! What's gotten into you?”

Jensen wanted to respond, but found he wanted Misha to shut up more. Jensen shifted his right hand that was partially pinned under Misha’s shoulders. He ran his trembling fingertips over Misha’s plump lips. Misha shook underneath him, either trying to escape or from some reciprocating arousal, Jensen wasn’t sure. He was sure that Misha felt warm and wonderful underneath him. His hard-on was back in force. Every shift against him sent him higher. Jensen let out another moan, louder this time and more wanton.

“Jesus, Jensen. What happened to you? Oh, god!”

Jensen pressed his hips against Misha’s and found a corresponding bulge in his co-star’s jeans. His hand still stroking over the warm fullness of Misha’s mouth, making his words muffled, Jensen trailed his fingers over the stubble of Misha’s cheeks the feeling rocketing over his raw nerves and sending him hurtling over the edge. He screamed Misha’s name as came like a freight train. He felt as though his entire essence poured out of his body through his dick. Jensen dropped his head to Misha’s heaving chest as he nearly lost consciousness from the force of his orgasm.

Jensen came back to reality slowly, feeling the soothing stroke of Misha’s hands on his back. He sat up with a start, realizing what had just happened.

“Oh… God. My god, Mish, I’m …oh fuck…I’m so sorry. I…just. Oh shit.” Jensen moved quickly off of his friend and sat hard on the floor, his head in his hands.

Misha reached out and stroked the back of Jensen’s head. Then he coaxed the hand underneath Jensen’s chin, turning his face up to meet Misha’s waiting blue eyes.

“You want to tell me what that was all about?” Jensen’s green eyes skirted away from the intensity of Misha’s stare and traveled down to the still prominent bulge in Misha’s jeans.

“Oh man, I… Can I? I mean…last night and now…I just…” Misha followed Jensen’s gaze then made a dismissive waving motion with his hand.

“Forget it Jay, I told you I can take care of myself. I want you to tell me why the hell you just came to my trailer, impromptu of nothing, shoved me down, and came all over yourself after barely touching me.”

Jensen flinched at the blunt description of his actions. He raked his hands through his hair.

“I didn’t mean for it to…I didn’t mean to.” He sighed and started from the beginning. “It started this morning in the shower. I was practicing that stuff you taught me last night about control and moving my arousal throughout my body.” He glanced up at Misha and saw him staring intently back, waiting for Jensen to work his way through the tale.

“I got interrupted. It just felt like my entire body was as sensitive as…” He gestured to his crotch, and Misha made a nod to indicate he understood.

“I almost lost it in the make-up trailer. Jeannie doing my hair…” He licked his sore lip remembering drawing blood to stifle his moans.

“I just wanted to know how to make it stop. I came to ask you and then…” Jensen opened his hands to indicate that Misha obviously knew the rest.

Jensen looked up at Misha. Misha gazed down at him with a bit of awe.

“You induced a tantric state on your own? Without guidance? And managed to sustain it for over an hour?”

Surprised, Jensen considered Misha’s analysis of the situation, before responding. “I guess so? Is that what happened? Why I felt like my whole body was going to orgasm?”

Misha nodded.

“Seriously Jen, that is really advanced stuff. I mean I’ve met yogis who studied for years to achieve that level of concentration. Are you sure you’ve never done meditation or anything before?”

It was Jensen’s turn to nod.

Misha considered his friend for a moment.

“OK, so control is your issue, being able to rein it in, and stay that way. So we’re looking for longevity and the ability to channel your orgasmic energy into other aspects of your being.”

Misha looked perplexed for a moment, long enough for Jensen to let his weight shift and become uncomfortably aware of the mess in his jeans.

“Hey Mish, can I use your bathroom to clean myself up? Wardrobe is going to kill me.”

Misha waved him off, distracted by his own internal monologue. Jensen went into the restroom and cleaned himself off as best he could with one ply toilet paper and a washcloth he found under the sink. Misha obviously didn’t spend as much time in his trailer as Jensen did. As he was finishing up he heard a knock on the door.

“Jensen? I have something for you, can you open up?” Jensen slid the door open only to see Misha standing on the other side with a mischievous grin plastered on his face as his eyes danced madly. Something about Misha’s eyes… Jensen began to feel the stir of arousal again. Which he would have said was impossible given how spent he was feeling moments before, as he gazed into Misha’s blue pools he felt a flush begin to grow in his cheeks. This was compounded by the shock of Misha touching him, intimately. Without breaking the gaze, Misha’s hands found Jensen’s zipper and the button that held his pants closed. Jensen drew in a ragged breath as he felt his cock filling, Misha’s nimble fingers slid inside his jeans and enclosed his growing organ.

“Mishaaaaah.” Jensen stuttered out a groan, never breaking eye contact. Misha’s irises dilated and danced before Jensen’s green ones. Somehow the heat of Misha’s stare was transferring directly to the heat pooling deep inside him. Then he felt tightness seal around the base of his cock, a hand encircling him a little too tightly Jensen thought. He hissed at the pressure and the pinch.

Then Misha broke the gaze, immediately bringing Jensen back to himself.

“What the hell was that? Misha?” Misha grinned enigmatically and gestured for Jensen to examine for himself. Jensen looked down at his straining purple cock that was enclosed at the base by a bright orange cock ring.

“The fuck?” Jensen felt embarrassment flood through his veins, squashing his arousal beneath its heavy boot.

Misha reached down and carefully tucked Jensen away, zipping him up and buttoning the brass brad of his jeans efficiently.

“This will teach you control, Jen. No matter how much you want to come, you won’t be able to. Leave it on all day. And then tonight, I’ll teach you something new. Something… really fun.” Jensen looked into Misha’s eyes which briefly flared with the heat he’d seen a few minutes before. Jensen felt his cock throb in his pants in response. Jensen thought for a moment.

"OK, I’ll do it, but on one condition.” Misha raised one eyebrow as he smirked in anticipation, he probably already knew what Jensen would ask, strange little guru that he was.

“You have to teach me how to do that trick with your eyes.” Misha grinned.

“What trick, Ackles? I was just looking at you.” Jensen narrowed his eyes in response, trying to figure out just how full of shit Misha actually was.

“You’re sure? You didn’t…” Jensen considered his next words. They might sound ridiculous if Misha hadn’t just turned him on with a single look. Jensen was almost positive that that was what just happened. Almost. Because how else would Misha be able to get Jensen to react that way?

“Uh…nevermind. I guess I need to get to work.” He paused to adjust himself again, making sure his hard on was safely trapped beneath the waistband of his jeans and covered by his three layers of shirts.

Misha smiled encouragingly. “So I’ll see you after shooting wraps tonight?”

Jensen smiled back, “Yeah, it’s a date.”

Misha looked shocked for a moment, before a smoldering glare was turned on Jensen as he closed the small space between them.

Jensen felt Misha’s fingers gently brush over the straining bulge of his hard-on, as he whispered warmly into the cup of Jensen’s left ear. 

“Don’t forget to breathe. And…” He rubbed back and forth over the hardness beneath his palm causing Jensen to inhale in a sharp hiss. Misha lowered his voice to that octave that made all the fan girls drop their panties. “I want you to hold on to this sensation,” he pushed harder against Jensen’s arousal. “Let it breathe under your skin, until you can’t stand it.” He stepped even closer rubbing himself against Jensen’s leg, letting his friend know that he was still hard, and unfulfilled.

“Then I want you…” Jensen startled as Misha flicked his tongue over the edge of his ear, making Jensen shiver as his breath cooled the wetness and sent sparks zinging along his spine. “I want you to send it away. Out. Send it into the world, make them see…” Misha ran his hands over Jensen’s torso, eventually clasping them around the back of his neck. He whispered the last words in a staccato rhythm as he ghosted his lips over the fine hairs on Jensen’s neck: “see it…in those…beautiful…green…eyes.” Misha pressed a warm kiss into Jensen’s cheek. Then he stepped away leaving Jensen a panting, turgid, mess standing in the door frame.

Jensen closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying desperately to return his equilibrium. He shouldn’t be so turned on by this man. His friend. He was married for heaven’s sake, they both were. With children. But he couldn’t help how his body was responding to Misha’s tutelage. Nor could he stop himself from being curious about what else he was trying to teach him. He decided then that he would follow this through to the end. Whatever it was, he was going along for the ride. That thought relaxed him, enough that he felt in control for the first time that day. He opened his eyes. Misha was back on his couch, focused on the video game he’d been playing when Jensen arrived.

He glanced up as Jensen passed him headed for the door.

“Remember, you’re in control, not the feeling, Jen. You get to direct it.” Jensen was surprised by how Misha’s words echoed his own thoughts.

“I’m looking forward to learning more from you, Guru Misha.”

Misha raised his eyebrows in surprised delight. “Guru Misha? That sounds like a mouthful, I think we should shorten it.”

“To what? Gisha? Misharu?”

“GISHA!” Misha shouted with unrestrained glee, dropping the controller on the floor with a thud as he clapped his hands in excitement. “I can be Gisha, the Master of GISHWHES! Oh Jen! It’s perfect!”

Jensen laughed so hard he did a full three-sixty turn as he looked at Misha’s beatific smile.

“I guess you’re welcome. I’ll see you later…Geisha.”

“It’s gih-shuh not gay-shuh!” Misha shouted after him.

Jensen left the trailer with a grin on his face, a ring around his cock, and excitement humming through his entire body in anticipation of his next lesson in tantra from his Gisha.


	3. The Second Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Unbeta-ed all mistakes are mine. Sorry it took so long, but life intervenes. Anyway enjoy and I'll try and be better with the updates for the next chapter or two, I think it'll end up being four or five. If you like leave a comment. Thanks for reading!**

“Son of a bitch!”

Jensen blew another take flubbing his line halfway through his monologue. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he turned away from the camera and the smirking crew. Jared came up behind him and placed his gigantic hands on his shoulders.

“What’s up Jay?” 

Jensen shrugged Jared’s hands off, the touch was too much for his over-stimulated nervous system. He could feel the turgid press of his restrained cock in his pants, constantly reminding him of his unfulfilled orgasm. Unlike earlier in the day, this sensation was completely localized instead of thrumming throughout his body. It was unbearable. 

Jensen was so distracted it was affecting his work. He never forgot his lines for more than one take. He felt overwhelmed by his own lack of professionalism. The visiting director was at his wit's end. They’d already burned up more than two hours resetting the scene after each of Jensen’s fuck-ups. They were behind schedule and it was all because of him. The anxiety began to overwhelm him and he found himself unable to catch his breath. 

Then he remembered Misha’s instructions: _“I want you to send it away. Out. Send it into the world, make them see…”_

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, letting the itch of arousal that had been distracting him all day gather and pool into a concentrated ball of energy. He felt it gathering behind his closed eyelids, like a fire ready to catch. 

Jensen heard Kevin Hooks cursing loudly, “Are you FUCKING kidding me? We’re already behind! Is he ready? Get him ready. I’ll talk with Jensen.”

Curious, he peered around the corner to the director’s box, and Kevin motioned him forward. “Jensen, I’ve just been informed that the dailies with your coverage for Misha’s death scene are fucked up. Something happened to corrupt the film in the editing process. It can’t be salvaged.”

Kevin put his head in his hands, trying to hide the strained look on his face. He was quiet for a moment and Jensen was afraid Kevin had forgotten he was standing there. Kevin looked up at him, a pleading look. “Jensen… I really need you to pull your shit together and hit this and the retakes in one or two shots. We still have six scenes to film on the studio lot and tomorrow and the next day are location shoots. I don’t have any time left for mistakes. Do you understand?”

Jensen nodded affirmatively. Looking the director in his eyes he pushed a little at the ball of energy he’d gathered there. “I won’t let you down, Kevin, I promise.” 

He stared a bit longer and Kevin took a sharp breath as a bewildered look crossed his brow. He ran his hands through his hair and shook himself a bit as if he needed to clear his head. “I believe you Ackles. Let’s get this done.” 

They reset and Jensen blew them away with his intensity in the scene. Kevin called lunch and the crew reset to the set next door, an apartment they’d shot in yesterday. 

Misha would be on set in a few minutes, he’d been in make up for an hour, getting ready for the big death scene, again. 

Jensen knew his lines, the blocking, he was channeling Dean Winchester. He felt the energy refreshing him now. Instead of distracted, he felt entirely focused and utterly ready to show the world his vulnerability. He could do this. 

Misha came on set, the gore dripping off his exposed chest. Jensen caught his breath. He looked tragically beautiful. His smooth skin marred with the hyper realistic strips of exposed flesh. It wasn’t going to be hard to pretend that his friend was really injured. 

“Alright people, places, we’re gonna do the run through to check the angles and then we’ll shoot it, no breaks to reset, every one OK with that?” Kevin looked pointedly at Jensen, who deserved much worse than a stern look given his performance this morning. 

“Yeah, m’good.” Jensen said sheepishly, scrubbing his hand over his face. Jared came over and slung his arm around Jensen’s shoulder whispering conspiratorially in his ear: “So how bad are you gonna fuck with Misha during this take? He’s gotta play dead. I vote you cup his balls at least.”

Jensen shrugged Jared off with a dismissive snort. He wasn’t about to push his luck with the director after his issues this morning. He felt the energy coursing through his veins and he didn’t want to waste it on blowing takes for a prank. The run through went quickly, they usually did unless they decided to fuck around on purpose, but they’d been doing this for so long that it was really perfunctory at this point. He said his lines flatly, not letting any of the emotion escape yet. Then Kevin called for quiet on the set and they were rolling. The camera sat on a dolly behind the chair where Misha, no Cas, lay dead.

Dean reacted violently to the scene before him; some girl had been leaning over the prone form of his best friend, his angel. All Dean could think was that he had to get to Cas. Jensen let Dean’s desperation pour through him, he hit his marks. The camera captured his close up shot as he knelt before Cas. It was heart breaking. To see the poor ruin of human Cas. Dead because Dean hadn’t gotten to him in time. He’d failed another person he cared about. He had never even gotten to see him enjoy his humanity. It was so unfair. 

Jensen heard his voice crack as he said Cas’s name. He could feel the heat of the pain radiating out of his eyes. He clung to Cas's prone form. Willing it not to be true. He let his hands travel over the cooling flesh of his friend. He would do ANYTHING to make it better. Then Dean knew, he had a chance. He turned to Sam, who had been unconscious on the floor moments ago, and was surprised to find him standing, making his way toward Cas’s dead body. Jensen continued the scene, they would cut in Sam’s part later, they needed his close-up reaction to Cas’s resurrection. Cas’s eyes flew open as he gasped air into his newly healed lungs. Dean reached forward clasping Cas’s face, to reassure himself that he was warm and alive. “Hey…hey.” He said the words with reverence. The ache of nearly losing his angel still fresh, Dean quickly stood burying his distress under a fond and stern instruction: “Don’t ever do that again!”

“OK?” Cas stuttered, looking bewildered.

“CUT! Print! That was great guys, reset for Misha’s coverage.” They redid the scene from the opposite angle. Jensen gave just as hard as he had in his coverage, the intensity between Dean and Cas was palpable. Behind him he could hear Jared catch his breath. They finished the scene and Jensen left Dean’s headspace. As he came back to himself Misha’s eyes locked on his. He looked into the green staring back into his blue, inhaling sharply.

“Jensen! Your eyes!” Misha’s face flushed, then tears begin to gather there, as if he were overwhelmed by emotion. Not thinking he sat up and pulled Jensen into a hug, effectively smearing stage blood down the front of Dean’s wardrobe. Jensen didn’t care though; the warmth and comfort made the energy inside him flare even brighter. He reached out with it, and it seemed to ping off a similar energy inside his friend. Misha whispered in his ear, “You showed them. You did so well. Tonight I’m going to teach you how to use that power to more deviant ends.” Jensen felt Misha smiling against his neck as the smaller man pulled him tighter for a brief moment before releasing him. 

“Wardrobe! Jesus, Misha! I have to shoot him again in thirty minutes!” Misha looked properly chastised but shot another grin at Jensen as he stood and made his way toward the make-up trailer to get the rest of the gook removed. 

Jensen felt like a live wire, he couldn’t wait for tonight’s lesson. The day dragged on after that, Jensen was near perfect, but his mind was distracted, wondering what the little blue-eyed imp had in store for him.

\-----------------------

Jensen bounced with nervous energy as he stood on Misha’s trailer step. He’d been hard all day and even with his new found ability to channel that tense energy into his work, he needed a proper release. He hoped that his Gisha was planning some spectacular feats of tantric eye sex. He heard rustling sounds inside the trailer’s thin walls, then the heavy steps of Misha walking toward the door. The door flew open revealing the main room which had been completely transformed. The shelves and tables were bedecked with candles and the floor was covered in large, soft pillows. A censer that stood on one of the end tables was spewing a sweet, spicy smell into the air. It looked like a scene out of _Kama Sutra_ , he half expected some kind of Asian flute music to be on the stereo, but Misha had, apparently, made the decision that it might be a distraction. 

Jensen looked up, a question forming on his lips that quickly disappeared as he took in Misha's garb. His friend and colleague was barefoot, clothed only in a soft robe that was draped obscenely loose over his lithe form. His chest was almost completely exposed and the tie for the robe hung low across his hips, the knot barely obscuring the sizable bulge between his legs. Misha’s blue eyes flashed when he met Jensen’s which were completing an unabashed ogling journey over his friends’ body. 

“Heya handsome, like what you see?” Misha’s grin was sinful and full of promise. 

Jensen cleared his throat, painfully aware that his mouth had gone dry as sandpaper. “Guh.” 

Jensen winced at his inability to articulate. “I mean...shut up. Let me in will you?” 

Misha stepped to the side letting Jensen pass into the trailer and the almost oppressive warmth created by the candles and incense. Jensen felt himself start to sweat as he began to understand Misha’s state of undress. 

“Take your shoes off and any layers that you don’t absolutely need. The less that’s touching your skin the better, but you’ll have time later if you want to remove more.” Jensen looked at Misha, really looked at him and realized his pupils were blown wide, as if he were very inebriated or extremely aroused. It made Jensen feel a rush of want that throbbed out of his sore groin and ran up his flesh leaving goosebumps in its wake. To distract himself he bent to untie his bootlaces removing each one and his socks by the door. Then he removed his jacket and the long sleeve button up he was wearing underneath it. He stood facing Misha in his ragged jeans and a soft cotton t-shirt. 

Misha nodded but moved closer to Jensen reaching out to brush his fingertips along the leather of his belt. Jensen shivered at the proximity and the pressure of Misha’s light touch. 

“Take it off, it will only restrict blood flow and that’s the opposite of what you want for this exercise.”

Jensen fumbled with the belt, his fingers feeling disconnected from the rest of his body as he was increasingly aware of how turned on he was by Misha’s confident instruction. After the third time his fingers slipped off the smooth strap without successfully unhooking the buckle Misha reached forward again, his eyebrows raised in an unspoken question and Jensen swallowed hard and gave a nod of assent. 

Misha let his long, dexterous fingers travel along the path his belt took through the loops, coming to rest on the end tucked into the loop by his left hip. He carefully pulled it loose following it back down the belt to the buckle. He reached one hand gently underneath the buckle to pull it away from Jensen’s body as he slid the leather strap up and through the middle releasing the metal tab from the hole it occupied. Jensen was holding his breath, he could feel his lungs screaming for air but he couldn’t bear to inhale. His eyes followed Misha’s every move, the belt began to slide out of the loops; he felt the zinging pressure as it increased speed. Misha pulled the long strip of leather hand over hand, folding it as it came, his hands inches from Jensen’s seeping cock, but he never even brushed the denim above it. Still, the second the last inches of leather slid out of his jean’s loop and Misha finished wrapping the belt into a tight bundle to tuck inside his boot, he let out the breath he’d been holding and nearly came in his pants, completely untouched. 

Jensen couldn’t stifle a low moan that escaped from his lips as Misha took a step back out of his space, a knowing look on his chiseled features. 

“Come…” Jensen inhaled sharply as his cock twitched inside his jeans. He felt his hands go all tingly in anticipation, before he realized Misha was indicating that he take a seat on one of the cushions on the floor, not instructing him to give into his release on Misha’s command. 

“Sit.” Misha was still staring at Jensen with calculating intensity. As if he knew every sensation his actions and words were eliciting in his co-star. 

Jensen walked on shaky legs toward the indicated pillow. He was so turned on he felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin. All of his control slipped away; instead of feeling powerful, he was overwhelmed by the sudden, inescapable need to release. 

He sat on the pillow and the shifting of fabric pulled tantalizingly at his turgid cock. Jensen let out a guttural groan and his eyes rolled back in his head. He felt himself flush at his own wanton behavior. Misha, however, sat down across from him on his knees, tucking his feet underneath his ass, his expression inscrutable. Jensen watched, trying not to pant audibly as Misha removed his arms from the robe, letting it drape artfully behind him, revealing the toned planes of his torso. Misha placed his palms on his thighs, his long fingers caressing the silky fabric of the robe that still covered them. Jensen’s eyes followed every movement, like a cat stalking prey. 

Jensen licked his lips and shifted his weight trying to get comfortable in his cross legged position, but the slightest movement made him flush with heat and want. He couldn’t stand the inflexible feeling of the denim in this position, it pressed against his skin, heavy, taut, and oh so uncomfortably restrictive. Before he could over think it, he stood again, the quickness of his movement causing Misha to quirk his brow in surprise, then Jensen was fumbling with the button and zipper to his jeans trying to pull at both to speed their removal, but resulting in a rather ineffectual tug-of-war. He grunted in frustration. Then, Misha was there. 

He felt the warmth of Misha’s nimble fingers as they slid around his own, stilling his movements. He looked up, embarrassed, as Misha pulled his hands away letting them go at his sides. Then he used his own to undo Jensen’s jeans, gently unsnapping the button and easing the zipper down slowly, and methodically. Jensen was too far gone to hide how much this intimate action excited him. He let another groan pass his lips as Misha slid his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, near his hipbones. Ghosting over the cloth of his boxer briefs, he eased the material down over Jensen’s ass and toward his knees. Misha locked eyes with Jensen as he slowly began to drop to his knees to follow the jeans toward Jensen’s ankles. He shifted his left hand to meet his right next to Jensen’s right ankle, pressing his warm hand on the back of Jensen’s calf, he indicated that Jensen should lift his leg to assist with its removal. Jensen stared blankly down at him, as if he’d forgotten how to move his own body. All he could see was Misha on his knees in front of him, inches from his throbbing, seeping cock, which was visibly peeking out of the waistband of his boxers. Jensen reached a trembling hand toward Misha’s face, mimicking a scene from last season when their roles had been reversed. Misha let a sensuous grin slip across his full mouth. And Jensen felt himself pull Misha toward his waiting erection like two opposite poles race toward each other with inescapable, irresistible, force. 

Misha let Jensen pull him forward, releasing his leg and instead sliding his hands up the backside of Jensen’s thighs. Jensen used the other hand, not holding onto Misha’s face to push at the elastic of his boxers pushing them down enough to let the swollen length of his cock escape like a spring board. Misha glanced up at Jensen, a look of concern meeting Jensen’s heated gaze. 

“Jensen. Are you sure? This is not exactly a lesson that would help you please your wife.” Jensen tried to let the words register. He knew Misha had a very important point. He was loyal and he loved Danneel. But he was shaking with need; his body was overwhelmed with endorphins. All he wanted in the world at that moment was Misha’s mouth on him. 

“Mish!..” Jensen gasped, “I… need your mouth. Please!” Misha let a moan slip past his pursed lips, but he didn’t make any movement toward Jensen’s bobbing, dripping, purplish erection. 

Looking away, Misha grunted a sound that sounded almost disgusted. Then instead of placing his mouth on Jensen he slid the thumb and forefinger of his right hand up around the orange ring that had been restraining Jensen all day. With one fluid motion he stripped it over the head, his fingers barely ghosting across the skin. Jensen felt his orgasm bubbling just below the surface, all he needed was a touch to send him over the edge, but Misha seemed determined to deny him. 

Jensen whined, “Please. I need you. Misha. PLEASE!” Misha leaned forward so close that Jensen could feel the warmth of his breath ghost across the sensitive flesh of his cock as Misha spoke. 

“Jensen, look at me.” Jensen tried to focus, he felt his body swaying unstably, and Misha held him still by placing both hands on his hips. 

“Jensen. Now.” Jensen looked and he saw Misha’s eyes, they flashed in the candle light, the pupils seemed to be vibrating. Jensen caught his breath. He couldn’t look away. Then Misha started to talk. 

“Jensen, I’m not going to put you in my mouth, no matter how much you want me to, because that would be a betrayal of trust between you and your wife. A wife, I might add, who has insinuated to me on multiple occasions that she finds my wife’s work on threesomes fascinating, and wouldn’t be opposed to exploring that avenue with the 'right couple'. So I am going to go out on a limb and guess that if you called that wife of yours right now and told her you were millimeters from coming down my throat, she’d probably be shockingly okay with it. But that is only inference. And I don’t operate on inference when it comes to sex. So here’s what we’re going to do. I am going to tell you EXACTLY how it would feel to be inside me. And you are going to come untouched like a horny school boy. Then, Jensen Ackles, you are going to do the same for me.”

Jensen felt his whole body tense at Misha’s words. He was so close to the edge this monologue had almost sent him flying, but he managed to retain just a tiny bit of the control he’d mastered earlier in the day, so he could hear what Misha was promising. 

Misha smirked. “Agreed?” Jensen nodded without breaking the stare they were holding. 

“Good.” Misha shifted back removing his hands from Jensen’s hips. “Come down here.” Jensen slowly knelt on the pillow beneath him never letting his eyes stray from Misha’s gaze. His palpitating pupils seemed to be hypnotizing him, Jensen found his breath syncing up with the pulses. 

“Now, Jensen, I want you to feel everything I’m saying, as if it were really happening. This is an extension of the first lesson, when you felt how pleasure travels through your body. Understand?” 

Jensen gave a minute nod. 

“OK, here we go. That cock of yours, it’s so hard isn’t it? Straining and hot. You can feel the blood coursing right below the surface as if it were about to burst out of your pores. You want to come, it obsesses you. I can see how you're shaking as though your whole body needs it. I know how much you want it. And I want to help you, I really do, Jensen. You make my mouth water, you know that? I’d love to have you in my mouth, that magnificent cock of yours stuffing me as I swallow around it, pulling it deeper into my throat. Can you imagine how that would feel? The velvety warmth of my tongue licking up your shaft, teasing the tip as I lick all that dripping precome off.” 

Jensen’s cock jumped at the thought, he could almost feel Misha’s mouth on him. He let out a moan. 

“That’s right, Jay, I’d slip you in, just past my lips, just the head, running my tongue around you in circles as I gently caress your balls with one hand. My fingers tracing the way they move in your sack, sending little chills up your spine. Then I’d grasp the base of your cock with my other hand, not too tight, I would want you to feel the press of my fingers and each crease of my grip. I’d begin to jack you, softly, as I sucked your head deeper into my mouth.” 

Jensen’s hips canted up, his balls tightening closer to his body. He felt the rush of heat pooling in his groin. He resisted the urge to let his eyes roll back in his head. 

“Then I’d take you so deep, I don’t have a gag reflex, I don’t know if I ever shared that with you, but it’s true. You’d understand its necessity if you tasted West’s cooking.”

“Misha!” Jensen was straining, desperate to come. And Misha talking about his young son was not helping the situation. 

“Ah, yes, anyway. I’d take you all the way down to the base, you’d be able to feel my heat closing around you and the ribbed roof of my mouth pressing along your shaft. Then I’d swallow, milking you down my throat until you couldn’t take it any longer and…” 

Jensen could feel, actually FEEL Misha’s throat closing around himself. The rhythm of the sucking matched the pulse of his eyes. It was too much, Jensen tipped over the edge. “Oh god!” Jensen felt it like white lightening singing under his skin, he broke Misha’s gaze as he nearly blacked out shooting come as he fell backwards into a nest of pillows. 

He came back to himself a while later, to see Misha watching him intently. Misha’s chest glistened with sweat and Jensen’s come which Misha didn’t appear to be in any hurry to remove. 

“Feel better?” Jensen nodded weakly. “Good. Now sit up.” Jensen tightened his abdominal muscles pulling himself back up to a kneeling position. His brain was still fuzzy from the afterglow of a truly epic orgasm. His skin felt like it was on fire and his whole body was still pulsing in time to the same pace Misha’s eyes had set. 

“It’s my turn now Ackles. I want you to use all that energy that’s still humming underneath your skin. And you’re going to focus it, out through your eyes. Just like you did earlier on set. Only this time, I want you to think only of giving me pleasure. “ 

It was easy to imagine the energy ball again, he’d been doing it all day. And he really wanted Misha to feel the way he did right now. He wanted to pay him back for all the amazing things he’d been teaching him. He found the sensation of orgasm still resonating deep within himself and he pushed it out toward Misha who was waiting with an expectant look on his face. 

He knew he’d gotten it right when I heard Misha gasp, then moan. They locked eyes. And he felt the energy between them synchronize. He and Misha were the same rhythm. They shared a life force, an energy, and Jensen could feel his energy stroking Misha’s and pushing it to a more frenetic pace. 

It was Misha’s turn to whine in need. Jensen felt, rather than saw how hard Misha was for him. How long he’d been holding back, cycling the need, unfulfilled. Since the other night, maybe before, maybe for years. Jensen was suddenly very aware of how much Misha wanted him. And it turned him on. He had the power now. He could make his friend come. Jensen smirked wickedly. Contemplating all the ways he could push Misha over the edge. 

Misha was writhing with need. He managed to pant out, “C’mon Jen, talk dirty to me.” So Jensen began.


	4. The Student Becomes The Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And here is Chapter 4 finally! The good news is that I have already written the final chapter and I am editing it as you read. Please leave kudos and comments to let me know if you like my work. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the schmoopy smut. Cockles=Love people.**

Misha met Jensen with an open heart and an open mind. He didn’t expect to become a series regular, or to find in his co-star such a brilliant heart and endearing friendship, but both of these things had come to pass. Misha admired Jensen. He found him shrewd and mischievous, capable of wielding a dark sarcasm that had the ability to cut down those who didn’t expect it and pull those who knew him closer with a knowing glance. He was a perfect counterpoint to Misha’s own frenetic energy; Jensen had a slow play style of approaching life that simply grounded Misha. They balanced each other. And Misha would have been content to leave their relationship at that, because it was wonderful and life changing all on its own. 

But at some point over the course of five seasons a barrier had been broken, maybe it was the first time they shared too many beers and Jensen slumped his warm, solid frame onto Misha and fell asleep on Jared’s couch. Perhaps it was at one of the conventions where they made each other collapse into hysterics on stage and off. Whenever it happened neither of them remarked on it, as if a tacit understanding had been agreed upon by both parties, that it was okay to flirt as long as no one did something stupid and tried to talk about it. And it seemed to escalate the more they didn’t talk about it. Casual touches, hugs that lasted just a little too long, friendly slaps on the ass that had more groping than was strictly necessary; it all amounted to a heaping pile of friendly sexual tension. 

Misha knew he was playing with fire. His wife literally wrote the book on multiple partners, and he’d engaged in several multiple partner relationships with Vicki to help her research said book. His wife was awesome and Misha loved Vicki with every ounce of his being. But he adulated Jensen. He was infatuated with him. He’d never been anything but honest with Vicki about it, from the first time he came home from filming and spent twenty minutes opining how hot his costars were in person and how green Jensen’s eyes were up close. She’d glanced up at him from under her thick rimmed glasses with a knowing smirk on her face. “Does someone have a little crush?” She asked it already knowing the answer and Misha had blushed and proceeded to enumerate all the ways he’d take Jensen apart if he had the chance, while Vicki blew him. 

Still Misha had unbelievable amounts of self-control, and though the temptation to cross a line was great, he’d never initiated contact, never pushed the constraints of their strange more than friendship. And it went on that way for years, never quite becoming a fully actualized affair, just something more. 

Then Jensen’s wife went and read Vicki’s book. The conversation had started out innocently enough, they’d been out to lunch at a local pub in Vancouver; Jensen, Danneel and Misha. Vicki was out of town on business. Jensen had gotten up to go to the bathroom after three quick pints. As soon as he was out of sight Danneel slid into Misha’s space across the semicircle of the cushioned booth they occupied. She smelled of wild flowers and she was close enough that he could count the individual lashes covered in layers of mascara. 

“So, I read Vicki’s book…” She looked at him expectantly, as if he could finish her thought.

“What, that old thing? What took you so long all the fan girls read it AGES ago.” He quipped attempting to keep the conversation light.

Danneel raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you. I’ve seen the way my husband looks at you, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.”

Misha took a long sip of his pint more to give himself a few seconds to think about his response than because he was thirsty. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand then looked up to meet Danneel’s brown eyes. 

“I’ve noticed, and I’d have to be crazy to say no to him, but it’s not like that between us. He doesn’t want it to be…I’ve always let him lead our interactions on that level and he’s a flirty son of a bitch but…” Misha opened his hands in a gesture that he hoped read as nonchalant. 

Danneel looked at him shrewdly, “So if I said that I think it’d be an interesting experiment to share partners, you’re saying you’d be okay with that?” 

Misha looked away, afraid his eyes would betray him as his heart skipped a beat and he blushed as hope and elation flooded his brain with endorphins. “I…” Misha faltered and Jensen took that moment to reappear from the men’s room. Jensen looked over at the two of them sitting intimately at their booth with a grin that was both easy and familiar. Most men would have the decency to be a little jealous if their supermodel wife was practically sitting in the lap of their attractive friend, but not Jensen. Misha loved that about him. He loved quite a few things about him, as a matter of fact, but his thoughts were interrupted as he felt the warmth of Danneel slide away from him to make room for Jensen back at the booth. After that the afternoon meal got away from them and they parted ways with no more talk of Danneel’s insinuated proposition. 

It had been more than a year since that lunch date, shortly afterward Danneel had gotten pregnant and, Misha presumed, all interest in sharing the father of her child had passed by the wayside. No mention of their brief exchange had been brought up by Danneel at any of the many dinners, events, and play dates they’d shared as friends since that day. Though sometimes Misha caught her looking at him with a slight smirk as if she knew something he didn’t. And more than once he'd noticed her mentioning within his ear shot that she'd read Vicki's book and had thought about "that sort of thing" if she ever found the "right couple". 

So he and Jensen had proceeded on as planned, dancing around each other to their own strange choreography, drifting closer together but never quite catching the rhythm and pace of the dance. 

Even now as Misha lay on the floor of his trailer with Jensen kneeling before him, his eyes blown wide and glassy with arousal, Misha wasn’t sure that this was going to change anything between them. If anything it almost seemed like the next step in a logical progression of their relationship. That Jensen had even agreed to Misha’s suggestion about using tantric methods to improve he and Danneel’s sex life was shocking, the current situation was…mind boggling. 

Misha had been redirecting his energy for days, as he helped Jensen through this process. As much as he wanted something more with Jensen this exercise was not about him, and he refused to let his dick control his emotions. Now that he was teaching Jensen how to use these techniques, it was still about his needs not Misha’s, but it was hard to not revel in the fruits of his labor, in fact, he strained as he pulled himself back from the brink of orgasm again. The reality of finally having an intimate moment with Jensen came crashing through his meditative state and nearly sent him over the edge.

Misha let a breathy moan escape his lips. His skin was flushed and hot to the touch, a light sheen of sweat forming from the exertion of being so turned on as much as the temperature in the trailer. Jensen was panting from his open mouth still coming down from his own orgasm and staring lecherously at the toned planes of Misha’s body in front of him. 

Misha struggled to maintain composure, to remind Jensen of the task at hand. It was difficult to clear his mind of all the energy his body had been building, but finally he managed to grit out a single phrase:

“C’mon Jen, talk dirty to me.”

Jensen drew in a sharp breath his face contorting in seconds from awestruck by the intimation of Misha’s words to puckishly delighted at the potential they held. Jensen’s posture relaxed back on his haunches as he let his Texas drawl out in a lazy lilt.

“Alright then big boy, be careful what you wish for.” Jensen had a confident smirk on his face as he reached forward and cupped Misha’s jaw. The contact of skin on skin after so much space between them sent sparks zinging along Misha’s nerve endings and before he could stop himself he turned his face into Jensen’s palm and let out a guttural groan. Jensen hissed through his teeth in response, his recently spent cock twitching with interest at the sounds escaping Misha’s throat. 

“Mish, look at me.” Misha’s eyes flew open, drawn with magnetic force to the glistening green of Jensen’s waiting eyes. Misha felt the connection the second he caught Jensen’s gaze. A physical humming seemed to start between them the energy was so palpable. Misha’s cock lurched upward, making a wet slap against his toned belly and leaving a trail of glistening slick behind. 

Jensen dropped his hand from Misha’s jaw leaving behind a searing impression on his flesh that slowly cooled in its absence. Misha made an abortive protest with his mouth wanting to touch, though he knew they couldn’t, or rather SHOULDN’T. Jensen seemed to echo the loss; a brief look of regret crossed his brow as his hand returned to his side resting on his own naked thigh near his half hard member. Quickly, though, his brow smoothed and he settled back with a confident swagger to his movements. Misha felt Jensen start to push at him with all that pent up sexual energy. He felt it flowing into his own body through their unbroken stare. 

“Misha, you’re so beautiful.” Jensen whispered this reverently, making Misha shiver. 

“Do you have any idea? I want to put my mouth all over you just to make sure you’re real.” Misha bit his lip and whimpered at that visual. 

“I bet you taste all salty and sweet. Like that almond butter lotion you always have in your bathroom. Mixed with a little bit of a tang from your last run, and maybe a bit of earth from all that nature you like to run around in, yeah, I bet you taste like fresh air and sunshine, Mish, don’t you?”

Misha used to go for runs in the foothills outside Vancouver every weekend, he and Vicki had a cabin up there and he’d taken Jensen there a few times to get away before he had to go home every weekend because of Danneel and JJ. Jensen was being so sweet. It felt painfully intimate to recall those shared moments together, like making memories and making love were the same act. 

“Oh god Misha, that day in the forest you ran ahead of me and jumped into the creek. I remember I came around the bend and you were stripped bare except for your running shorts, the water running down your chest. I wanted to kiss you then, so hard and so dirty and so good that you’d never want anyone else to kiss you again.” 

Misha moaned and his arousal ratcheted up another notch. Jensen WAS making love to him, he realized. He was just using his words instead of his body. And that realization made Misha’s resolve crumble. Before he could stop himself he leaned forward grasping Jensen’s shoulders to steady himself and then launching his lips up to meet Jen’s. The kiss was too hard; he felt Jensen’s teeth below the pressure of both of their full lips pressed together. Misha thought for a moment he could taste blood as he shifted his lips from nursing at Jensen’s full upper lip to mouthing more gently at his lower one. Just as Misha was becoming aware of the line he’d crossed and starting to pull away in horror, he felt Jensen’s powerful hands grasp his head on either side fisting his hair almost painfully and pulling his face forward hard again as Jensen opened his mouth and began to press his warm, limber tongue into Misha’s mouth. Misha groaned in delight and surprise. 

Quickly picking up the rhythm, he inched forward on his knees to press the length of his body against Jensen’s. The moment their cocks made contact they both moaned into the others’ mouth. Misha pulled at Jensen’s t-shirt needing to feel flesh against flesh, he was naked now, the belt of his robe not being strong enough to withstand all the rapid movement of the past few minutes. Jensen grunted an acknowledgment but seemed reluctant to comply as he more thoroughly explored the depths of Misha’s mouth, all the while caressing Misha’s scalp with his blunt nails as both hands ran through his black hair. 

They stayed that way for minutes, maybe it was hours, Misha wasn’t sure, he knew he occasionally gave a halfhearted tug at the fabric that was gathered and caught halfway up Jensen’s backside but he honestly didn’t want to stop kissing Jensen either so he just went with it. Misha could taste Jensen in the back of his throat and his body craved more of the scent, he wanted to bathe in it and keep it with him always. Jensen seemed just as enamored of Misha’s flavor as he bit and licked his way to the back of Misha’s mouth as if he were trying to crawl inside. Finally his lips numb and swollen from constant pressure Jensen came up for air locking eyes with Misha again as he did so. 

Misha wanted to explain. He needed Jensen to consent to what was about to happen between them but Jensen knew him too well, instead of letting Misha open his mouth and talk, he simply grabbed him forcefully by the back of the neck and pulled his head down until his mouth was inches from Jensen’s throbbing cock. 

Misha made a strangled noise in the back of his throat that might have been a conversation dying a quick death. “Blow me, Mish.” Misha felt a hysterical laugh bubbling up in his chest he glanced up to see Jensen grinning like a fool at his own cleverness. Misha felt a sudden strong determination to wipe that grin off of Jensen’s face. So without further protest he opened his mouth and sucked Jensen down. 

Misha had spent some time in college experimenting with both boys and girls, Vicki was there too, of course, but they weren’t together in the traditional sense yet. She’d dismissed him a couple of times because he was “too inexperienced”. Always enterprising, Misha went in pursuit of said experience and found three girls and two guys that were happy to oblige. One of the guys ended up being a rather talkative sort who managed to share with half of the campus the secret of Misha’s Magic Mouth which took two semesters and endless propositions to die out. So it was that Misha hadn’t gone down on a man in almost two decades, well except that one role where he blew himself, but he soon discovered it was like riding a bike, or in Jensen’s case a Harley. 

Misha’s mouth wrapped around Jensen’s sizeable member, his nimble tongue laving its way down the underside of the shaft as he deep throated the head. He felt Jensen jolt and moan above him as he set a punishing rhythm pressing his curled lips firmly along Jensen’s length sucking at the tip and then swallowing around him as he was buried deep in Misha’s throat. Jensen gasped for breath, the hands in Misha’s hair clenching desperately for purchase. Misha balanced on one hand as the other cupped Jensen’s balls and began to pull gently and roll them between his lithe fingers. 

“Oh. Oh. Ohhhhhhh Mishaaaaa!” Jensen threw his head back in bliss loving every second of Misha’s skillful mouth on him. 

Misha felt Jensen’s body go tense as he rushed toward orgasm, his balls tightening up under Misha’s touch, but then Jensen’s hands were shoving him off and away. 

Misha recoiled expecting Jensen to run away having realized what they were doing was wrong or something of the sort. But instead he found himself covered with Jensen’s warm body, now fully naked, he’d lost the t-shirt, finally, and he was rapidly kissing his way down Misha’s torso toward his fully erect member. 

“Jensen, I…What?” Jensen simply looked up at Misha with a smirk and then his bubblegum pink tongue shot out and licked the entire length of Misha’s trembling cock. Misha expelled a whiney moan wanting more of that feeling immediately. Jensen seemed happy to fulfill that wish as suddenly Misha found his cock enclosed in warm, wet heaven. He looked down and Jensen locked eyes with him sending all the energy of his own arousal into Misha and the image of those green eyes staring adoringly up at him while those full lips were stretched around Misha’s cock was too much to bear. He felt his orgasm rushing through him like a raging river, he didn’t have time to warn Jensen he just let out this primal screaming moan that made his voice crack, then he was pumping what felt like gallons of come down Jensen’s waiting throat. 

Misha came and came and came his body rocking forward in wracking, spine tingling thrusts long after he would normally have reached completion. Just when he thought he’d finished he opened his eyes and Jensen looked up at him. Another wave of orgasm hit him, this time more intense than the first. His whole body tensed up, his back arched so deeply his head almost touched the ground, his arms reached out at either side clutching empty air in search of an anchor. He could feel Jensen’s mouth milking him through an impossible second orgasm, taking all the seed his body had to offer and searching for more. Misha felt his body light up with pleasure as if every hair on was standing on end and he screamed silently right before he passed out. 

_______________________

He awoke to the sweet smell of coffee brewing and a warm hand tracing the lines of his face. 

“Mmrrrmmmf,” Misha muttered and he heard Jensen’s gentle and melodious laugh. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living. You had me worried for a minute, thought I’d killed you.” Jensen’s tone was only half joking. Underneath was a strain of real concern that Misha immediately picked up on, because he knew Jensen. His eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds each. But he slowly willed them to open and found himself on the couch in his trailer with Jensen kneeling beside him on floor. 

Jensen, beautiful Jensen, was smiling at him. Everything was going to be alright between them if he could still make Jensen smile like that. Misha relaxed a little inside where his anxiety lived.

“What happened?” Misha managed to croak, his throat felt raw and used like he’d been eating glass and singing death metal all day. 

Jensen smiled his cocky smile. “I gave you my orgasm.” 

Misha sat up suddenly never breaking the gaze he held with Jensen. “You….what?”

“I gave you my orgasm. Instead of coming I sent it into you and you came so hard you blacked out.” Jensen explained as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

Misha furrowed his brow in concentration trying to understand what had just occurred. “How long was I out?” 

Jensen glanced at his watch, the only thing he was wearing at the moment. “You were gone for about a half hour, I guess? I only started to keep time after I moved you to the couch and that was probably five minutes after I realized you were gonna be out for a while. Maybe actually closer to an hour?” 

“Holy shit.” Misha ran his hands through his hair. His body was more awake now and he was aware of the aches in his groin and back from the strain of his release. Slowly Misha stretched his stiff back and limbs trying to work the kinks out of the muscles. “So you…took your orgasm and gave it to me?” 

Jensen nodded not even trying to hide how smug he was about it. 

“Jensen. I honestly didn’t know that was possible.” Jensen’s grin faltered for a moment before beaming even brighter. 

“You mean the student has surpassed the teacher? Who’s the master now? Huh? I am a freaking Jedi black belt mind ninja! Yes!” Jensen was bouncing on his heels like a kid at Christmas; it was so adorable Misha couldn’t help but grin at him. 

“Well that was completely unexpected and mind-alteringly awesome, so thank you, Jen. But why did you give your release to me?” Misha said suddenly somber at the realization that Jensen hadn’t come on purpose. 

“Misha, I owed you at least two, maybe more, with all the ways you’ve been teaching me to bring myself pleasure. Didn’t you ever think that I might get pleasure from giving it to other people I love?”

Misha nodded in understanding before the words sunk in. Then his blue eyes went wide. “Love? Did you say ‘love’?”

Jensen blushed and nodded. “Caught that didja?”

Misha was gaping wide mouthed, Jensen bit his lip, a nervous tick that meant he was worried or embarrassed. “It was actually you that helped me realize that. That first night when we did guided meditation, I saw your face before I came. I realized that deep down, I want you more than in a physical way, I have for a while now. After the incident in your trailer, I called Danneel and we talked about it, she kind of already knew. She gave me her blessing to explore this,” Jensen made a motion with his hand indicating the both of them, “to whatever extent makes us happy.”

“Danneel? She knows? She’s…OK with this? Why didn’t you say anything?” Misha was completely thunderstruck, so overwhelmed by emotion that he was surprised he could still form sentences. 

Jensen nodded again. “I know you were worried about consent, and I came here tonight to tell you that she’d said it was alright, but I got…” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck as it flushed in embarrassment, “I got a little gun shy.” He smiled at Misha apologetically. 

Misha nodded accepting the explanation. 

“She was the one who suggested I bring up our little ‘problem’ with you. She thought you might have some creative solutions to impart. She seems to think you are kind in love with me too.” Jensen was looking down at his lap now his hands knotted together and twisting back and forth in a perfect approximation of a bashful coquette. 

“So you aren’t having problems with Danneel?” Misha asked feeling a bit betrayed and a little thrilled at the idea that the couple had conspired together to incite him. 

“Well we do not have a lot of opportunity for sexy times right now, that part is true, but I may have exaggerated the dire state of the situation, just a little? For dramatic effect?” Jensen was blushing again and glancing nervously up at Misha’s face whenever he thought Misha wasn’t looking. 

“But I honestly, Mish, the last couple of days, you have shown how much you care about me in so many ways. You denied yourself pleasure to help me reach my own, you helped me when I was needy and confused, I mean…Misha you were the perfect teacher and companion.” 

It was Misha’s turn to blush. Jensen reached up to clasp Misha’s face under the chin. Misha glanced up at Jensen from under his dark lashes. 

“Misha, can you forgive me for being such an idiot these last few years? For not being able to say how I feel?” 

Misha let a sound of wonder escape his lips. Then he leaned forward keeping his eyes locked with Jensen’s, making sure of the trust and love that he saw radiating there as he pressed his mouth to his friend’s. Jensen immediately responded sitting up on his knees and pulling Misha into his plush lips, deepening the kiss as his hot, willing tongue explored Misha’s pliant and eager mouth. 

They both grunted into the sensation, their hands roving over the other’s naked flesh, pressing gently along tan and freckled skin respectively. 

Jensen broke the kiss first; his cheeks flushed making his freckles stand out starkly against the colored flesh. Misha had the sudden urge to kiss each and every one of the beauty marks, claiming them for his own. 

Jensen was panting, his arousal evident, when Misha glanced down and saw his own dripping erection. 

“God, Mish, I want you so much.” Jensen looked at him shyly his voice dropping to a rougher and deep octave, “Will you make love to me?” Misha gasped, then nodded already planning his attack.


	5. Attaining Enlightenment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Two chapters in a week? I know I spoil you. But this is the end so I hope you enjoy all the smutty schmexy goodness. Please follow me on tumblr (clavalon.tumbler.com) for further writing and fangirling. I am also accepting prompts from Supernatural and Teen Wolf fandoms if you have an itch you need scratched. As ever, leave your love in the form of kudos and comments. Happy reading!**

Misha closed his eyes reveling in the all-consuming sensation of a fantasy becoming reality; the thrill shook him to his core. Misha took a deep breath to calm his shaking body. Then he looked at Jensen putting all the love and care he’d been hiding deep inside into his gaze. 

“You’re sure?” 

It was Jensen’s turn to shake as he felt the heat of Misha’s stare and saw all the adulation encapsulated there. “Yes. Please. Yes.” He whispered reverently. 

Misha didn’t need any more of an invitation than that. He dropped off the couch straddling Jensen’s lap as he licked his way into the other man’s mouth, gyrating his hips in a deep, slow grind that trapped both their turgid cocks against their overheated bellies. They traded moans back and forth as their arousal grew feeding off of each other’s energy and cycling it back and forth to take them to new heights. It wasn’t long before Jensen was begging between gasping breaths and Misha’s assault of kisses. 

“Misha, please, I n-need it, ah, need to feel you. I-inside. Ohhh, please, Mish!”

Misha couldn’t stand to deny him any further; he slid off Jensen’s lap laying the bigger man back on the bed of pillows laid out on the floor. Misha carefully arranged Jensen’s legs to he was splayed out before him like a delicious buffet. Misha indulged his eyes in the wide expanse of Jensen’s flushed skin, looking his fill as a man who had been starving might at a four course meal. Misha licked his lips then dove forward unable to resist tasting the feast before him. He nuzzled down Jensen’s spread thighs feeling the searing heat of his erection radiating toward his cheek. Above him Jensen groaned a pained and throttled sound. 

“Misha, c’mon, stop teasing me. Please.” Misha nodded against Jensen’s skin. He pressed a kiss at the juncture of his hip and groin before gently pushing Jensen’s balls up so he could nose at his perfectly pink hole. Misha grinned when he discovered the wide expanse of freckles that bedecked Jensen’s perineum. He began to kiss and lick each and every one, every swipe of his tongue and press of his lips making Jensen thrash and moan above him. Misha nipped gently at the sensitive flesh making it a satisfyingly ruddy color. He repeated the action a few times, sitting back to survey his work as he sucked on his fingers in preparation for opening Jensen up. He noticed one particularly adorable freckle that sat half in one of the folds of skin around Jensen’s opening. He felt his saliva glands shoot a flood of moisture into his mouth as he leaned forward to thoroughly bathe the tiny little dark spot with his velvety tongue. Jensen gave a guttural moan at the feeling. Misha began to circle and lick Jensen’s muscular little bud nursing it open gently with just his mouth. 

Jensen thrashed wildly above him, moaning Misha’s name over and over again. Misha ate Jensen out until his hole was loose enough for him to press his tongue deep inside. Then he suckled his index finger again fully wetting it before gently easing the finger inside of Jensen’s waiting entrance. Jensen bucked up at the intrusion breathing out roughly before pressing himself back hard and taking the full length of the finger. Misha gasped at how willing and open Jensen was already. 

“More, Mish. Give me more!” Misha happily obliged leaning forward to lick around his first finger as it fucked into Jensen’s body he lapped around the digit until he could feel the muscle easing then he pulled back and deep throated his middle finger before pressing two into Jensen’s hole. Jensen gasped and reached down behind himself to grab Misha’s hand, he pressed at Misha’s wrist forcing his fingers in deep and hard. 

“Ohhh God! There right…ah..there!” Misha felt his fingers press against the hard knot of Jensen’s prostate and he caressed the little button as he scissored his fingers wider and wider, licking in between them as the muscles relaxed. Jensen was swearing and humping the air above him, Misha felt his face being forced out of the way as Jensen pressed two of his own thick fingers in beside Misha’s thinner ones. Misha sat back and watched in awe as Jensen fucked himself on his own and Misha’s fingers, begging for more. 

Misha had to use his free hand to grip the base of his own erection to stave off the rush of orgasm that flooded through him as he witnessed the sight. Jensen was utterly debauched before him. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his cheeks pink, mouth full and pouty, his green irises were almost completely hidden by pupils blown wide in arousal. Misha leant forward and took one of Jensen’s full perky nipples in his mouth, nibbling and licking it until it stood on end. Jensen was screaming in need now, Misha could feel his body beneath him bucking up and seeking friction to help bring himself off. Misha was losing composure just watching him. Then Jensen grabbed the back of his head and brought Misha’s face up to meet his eyes. As soon as their eyes locked Misha felt it, Jensen was sending his arousal to him, and Misha was completely undone. He felt the shooting hot sparks of want and the tension of Jensen’s need. His cock was trembling as the edge of orgasm threaded beneath his skin. Misha moaned wantonly, humping back against Jensen’s leg seeking the same friction Jensen had been moments before. 

“Mmmnuh, Jen, oh I…you have to stop or I’m not gonna make it inside you!” Jensen grinned wickedly and his eyes seemed to dial back their intensity. Misha was humming with the energy he’d been given, like a full body orgasm was creeping up under his flesh. He needed to be inside Jensen, now. He reached under the couch cushion beside him to find one of the many bottles of lubricant he left stashed around the trailer for personal use. He opened the bottle and applied ample amounts of slick to his throbbing member. Then he pushed Jensen’s writhing fingers out of the way as he lined up. He watched Jensen’s face carefully as he pushed into his tight warmth. Jensen’s eyes rolled back in his head, his abdominal muscles jumping as he strove to hump forward and push back simultaneously. He licked his lips and moaned breathily. Misha’s hands were shaking as he leaned forward to press himself flush against Jensen’s quivering frame. He felt Jensen’s hot breath ghost across his face as he whispered. “Move.” And Misha lost all control; they locked eyes as Misha began to thrust forward the slick press of Jensen’s channel gripping him perfectly. Jensen pressed back with his feet planted on either side of Misha’s narrow hips pulling while Misha pushed and vice versa. Misha wanted Jensen to feel what he was feeling, wanted to share this swirling torrent of emotions and arousal, so he stared Jensen down and pushed those emotions toward his partner. 

He witnessed the moment Jensen felt the energy transfer his whole body went rigid as he experienced Misha’s sensations and his hands grabbed at Misha’s shoulders pulling him down to meet Jensen’s waiting mouth. 

They kissed desperately tongues dancing in the same rhythm as their bodies thrusting. They were one entity, giving and taking, a perfect symbiotic energy exchange. Misha’s skin was crawling with pent up energy ready to burst out of every available orifice. As they touched the energy seemed to multiply a hundred fold, ebbing and flowing like a tide between them. He could feel Jensen all around him as if he was experiencing their love making from both sides. He felt like he was being penetrated body and soul as he was impaling Jensen below him. Misha was so wrapped up in the feeling he didn’t realize that he was speaking until he noticed the absence of Jensen’s lips on his own. 

“I love you, Jensen, god you’re a part of me, I can feel you in me, all around me. I want to be with you, in you, always. Always Jensen. My love. Ahhh I can feel you, take us over the edge, oh Jensen. I want to fill you up. So good. Ohhh.”

Misha was a babbling mess and Jensen was not any better he was breathing and grunting and agreeing with everything Misha said. Then he grabbed the back of Misha’s head and looked at him one more time. The electricity behind his eyes was crackling with mad delight and he groaned one word: “Come.” 

Misha exploded, or very nearly did. It felt like all of his atoms had been disassembled and recombined into a new person, half Jensen, half himself. The flood of energy made all of his muscles tense and his bones go liquid simultaneously. He felt his body convulsing in time with Jensen below him, between them was a flood of Jensen’s come and Misha felt the tug of his balls emptying as he painted a similar pool of heat inside of Jensen’s body. Misha grasped desperately for Jensen pulling him tighter against his body as they both rode the surge of orgasm and the corresponding feedback loop they had generated between themselves left them gasping and thrusting over and over again long after they’d expended their release. 

They lay together like that, flesh humming with the intensity of the afterglow, skin like a live wire as each breath sent another pulse of orgasmic energy coursing through their veins, for so long the sky began to lighten outside the windows. Even after their heartbeats had returned to normal Misha felt raw and exposed. The light breeze generated by the trailers air conditioning unit made him shiver and sent them flying again in response to the movement. Eventually they came back to themselves, Jensen gently stroking his calloused fingertips along Misha’s spine. The touch sent sparks and aftershocks up and down Misha’s body. 

“You alright, Mish?” Misha murmured an affirmative, nuzzling into Jensen’s neck and pressing kisses there. 

“You?” Misha felt Jensen smile above him his hand now ruffling and pressing into Misha’s hair encouraging him to still and rest against Jensen’s shoulder. 

“Well I think I may have discovered nirvana when you hit my prostate that last time. I definitely saw some white light and mandalas and crap.” Misha chuckled.

“I can’t imagine finding enlightenment could feel any better than that.” He agreed. 

Jensen hummed contentedly beneath him and Misha let himself drift off to sleep cradled in his lover’s arms. 

____________________

_Seven months later…_

“So you and Jared nearly started a riot in a 7-11 because you couldn’t find a bag of cool ranch Doritos?”

“Seemed like a good idea at the time. We were really drunk and they sounded really good.”

Misha grinned at the disheveled appearance of Jensen in the Skype window; he’d obviously gotten in really late and gotten up way too early afterward. 

“You looked super cute in that scarf I got you.” Jensen’s eyes grew wide in shock for a moment. 

“How’d you know that I was wearing it?” Misha grinned mischievously, he really loved how little time Jensen spent on social media, it was so much fun to mess with him because of it. 

“Oh a little birdie told me.” Jensen looked confused. 

“Jared?” Misha shook his head grinning wider.

“Nope, Twitter.” Jensen facepalmed, which was completely adorable. 

“Ugh. How? Oh, wait there was that fangirl at the 7-11 who said she wanted a picture…man she twittered that? You can’t trust anybody these days.” Misha giggled and sent Jensen a copy of the pictures in the chat window. He watched as Jensen opened them seeing his and Jared’s blurry eyed candids for the first time. 

“Oh god, we look shitfaced. Well, we were, but still, fucking internet.” Misha laughed at Jensen’s consternated facial expression. 

“Look on the bright side Jen, you have all your clothes on and you aren’t doing anything too scandalous, other than giving the girl holding the camera your ‘come fuck me’ eyes.” Misha knew he was bating Jensen shamelessly and Jensen did to, but he happily rose to the occasion.

“Those aren’t my ‘come fuck me’ eyes baby…” Jensen let a flush creep into his cheeks as his eyes pierced through the screen and sent the zinging heat of arousal straight to Misha’s waiting cock. “These are.”

Misha moaned. “God, Jen, I miss you.” Jensen nodded not breaking his gaze. “Tell me how much, Mish. Are you all hard for me?” 

Misha bit back a deep groan as he let his hands travel down his torso to the increasingly large bulge in his boxers. 

“I miss how you taste, Jen. Your mouth. I miss licking all the way down your shaft and swallowing down all of your come. I miss eating you open until you are wet and messy and begging for it.” Misha stared back at Jensen pushing his arousal at his lover across the digital signal. 

He saw Jensen suck air through his teeth rapidly as he got a charge off Misha’s words and stare. 

“Misha, when I get back from Chicago I am going to hold you down and fuck you until you scream. I am going to fill you up so well that you will be waddling down to wardrobe in the morning.” Misha lowered his boxers and began to stroke his hot, smooth cock with fierce and rapid strokes he saw Jensen mirroring his movements on the other side of the screen as he continued to list a litany of positions and techniques he’d employ to own Misha’s body. 

Misha felt his orgasm building and he sent it toward Jensen’s waiting eyes, Jensen barked a growl and came with a shout, but not before he forced his climax back at Misha and sent him over the edge. Misha felt the heat of his release hit his chin and watched as a large dollop of creamy semen hit the computer screen right in the center of Jensen’s gorgeous face. 

Misha was breathing hard looking lazily at Jensen across the camera which was partially obscured by a white film he suspected was some of Jensen’s own release. “I love you so much.” Misha panted. “You are truly a master of tantric eye sex.” 

Jensen licked his full lips and grinned, “Well I had an excellent tutor.” 

Misha smiled back fondly. “Just call me the love guru.” 

“My love guru.”

“Yeah. Yours.” 

“My Gisha.” Jensen smiled happily. 

They wished each other good night and signed off; Misha cleaned his keyboard and screen before hopping in the shower. Before he went to bed that night he pulled his laptop and opened a word document. He typed a title page and began to write. He fell asleep that night with his head full of ideas for a book to help long distance couples keep their sex lives active. He even had a title, thanks to Jensen- _Tantra Tutoring: A Practical Guide To Becoming A Jedi Black Belt Mind Ninja in Three Lessons_ by Love Guru Misha. He’d save Gisha for Jensen. That was his. Misha lay back on his pillow snuggling deep beneath the duvet. As he slipped off to sleep he thought of green eyes and freckles. He smiled as he drifted off to dream of mischief and world domination.


End file.
